Question: $7vx - 2w - 7x + 5 = 3w - 5x - 2$ Solve for $v$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $7vx - 2w - 7x + {5} = 3w - 5x - {2}$ $7vx - 2w - 7x = 3w - 5x - {7}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $7vx - 2w - {7x} = 3w - {5x} - 7$ $7vx - 2w = 3w + {2x} - 7$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $7vx - {2w} = {3w} + 2x - 7$ $7vx = {5w} + 2x - 7$ Isolate $v$ ${7}v{x} = 5w + 2x - 7$ $v = \dfrac{ 5w + 2x - 7 }{ {7x} }$